life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Brody's Car
Brody's Car is a non-explorable object/location in Life is Strange 2. The car belongs to Brody Holloway, and is used by him to help Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz escape from Bear Station and travel along Route 101 to the Three Seals Motel in "Roads". Overview Brody's car is a brown-and-cream station wagon. The car is visibly worn, with multiple dents across its hood and signs of wear on its doors. Black logos that read "NCH" can be seen on the front, sides, and back of the car. The car's dashboard has a phone attached in portrait mode, and a can of fuel surrounded by assorted garbage lies on the passenger seat's floor. The armrest console holds a can of soda and a red plastic cup, as well as a pack of cigarettes, a bag of chips and a Swiss army knife. A variety of humorous stickers are placed in several areas around the car including the glove compartment, including depictions of a slice of pizza, a pug, a face, a popsicle, and a cat hanging from a noose. A cassette tape is inserted into the car's cassette deck, and several more cassette tapes are scattered about the car. Due to his nature as a travelling journalist, the back of Brody's car is set up to function as his living quarters. A mattress with a green cover takes up most of its space, with a pillow and a spare set of clothing resting on top of it. Beside the mattress is a cooler with a blue top, two cardboard boxes, a camping stove, a roll of paper towels, a can of tomato soup, a State Cars magazine, and a crumpled map. The car's left side compartment holds a spare set of clothing, and strewn across its top are supplies including a box of disposable bags, rolls of toilet paper, and an open pack of travel tissues. Lying on the right side compartment is a cardboard box surrounded by various food items, including an empty carton of "full fat" milk, a can of macaroni and cheese, a cookie, a Chock-O-Crisp wrapper, an empty soda bottle, and a half-full jar of jam. In front of the mattress is a white shelf, which holds two magazines, a bar of Bababars chocolate, two bags of chips, a loaf of bread, and several cans of milk, with two large jugs of milk and a collection of books in close proximity. Garbage is scattered across the floor, including ripped newspaper, paper towels, and both crushed and intact soda cans. Behind the front seat are a yellow container holding a screwdriver, a pair of scissors, and a roll of green tape; a gallon of water; a bucket of paint with a roll of pink tape; and a flattened cardboard box. Episode One - "Roads" Prior to the events of "Roads", Brody receives news that his mother is losing her battle against cancer, prompting him to take a road trip to visit her in Utah. During the trip, he parks his car outside a gas station off Route 7 in Oregon for a short rest stop. Before meeting Brody himself, Sean can look at Brody's car parked in front of Bear Station, where he makes note of its Utah license plate. Later on in the night, after fleeing confinement by store owner Hank Stamper, Sean and Daniel come across Brody's car parked in the forest a few feet away from the gas station, and after Sean hastily explains their situation, Brody guides the two into the back and passenger seats and escapes with them onto the highway. While making their way down the US 101, Brody and Sean discuss the former's familial estrangement and current social activism. The two soon discover that Daniel took in a stray dog from Bear Station, who he decides to name Mushroom. Soon afterwards, Sean and Daniel fall asleep in the car as Brody drives to a song playing on the speakers through his phone. After some time, Brody parks his car at Otter Point for a rest stop, where he informs Sean that he knows about their status as runaways and offers support. As Sean breaks down, Brody gestures towards Daniel sleeping in his car's back seat as he consoles him. After Sean regains his composure, the two get back into the car and resume their journey. Upon their arrival at the Three Seals Motel, Brody parks his car adjacent to a nearby beach as he books a room for the brothers. As Sean watches Daniel play with Mushroom, he can look at Brody's car and wonder what might have happened if they had never met him. After a period of time, Brody returns from the motel's front desk and gives the brothers the room key, an old backpack of his, and a red bandanna. The three share a heartfelt goodbye as Brody returns to his car, and he waves to the brothers out his window as he drives off into the night. Episode Two - "Rules" While Stephen and Claire Reynolds are attending church, Sean can look up Brody's blog on Stephen's laptop, where he finds that Brody has published an article entitled "On The Edge" surrounding his encounter with the brothers and how it affected him. The article is accompanied by a photograph of Brody's car, parked at the beach by the Three Seals Motel. Trivia * Brody's license plate reads "ORT 169". * If Sean decides to pursue the subject while driving down the highway, Brody reveals to Sean that Hank had begun to harass him at first, leading him to purchase so many items that Hank couldn't complain. Most of the branded food items inside Brody's car (such as the loaf of bread, the Chock-O-Crisp and Bababar bars, the Crispies chip bags, the soda cans, and the can of tomatoes) can also be found within Bear Station's convenience store, corresponding with Brody's story. Gallery Screenshots LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Nighttime) 21.png|Brody working on his laptop inside his car. LiS2E1S4 - US-101 01.png|Brody driving his car on Route 101. LiS2E1S4 - US-101 11.png|The inside of Brody's car. LiS2E1S4 - US-101 12.png|Daniel sleeping beside Brody's laptop inside his car. LiS2E1S5 - Jewel 09.png|Brody's car parked at Otter Point. LiS2E1S5 - Jewel 08.png|Daniel sleeping in the back of Brody's car. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 02.png|Brody's car parked underneath a streetlight at a beach. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 23.png|Brody waving back at the brothers as he drives off in his car. Concept Art Florent-auguy-09.jpg|Concept art of the back of Brody's car by Florent Auguy. Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Locations Category:Objects Category:Objects (Season 2) Category:Vehicles Category:Non-Explorable Locations Category:Season 2